A Fairy and the Shadow, The Tigress and the Light
by Nila d Dragonic Kirishi
Summary: Lucy and Yukino had both been weirded out by Mira's Match-Making and now they find another one! A RoLu and StiYu fic with and OC as the 5th wheel and Cupid of couple. Rated T just in case. "I shall bestow upon you the hearts of Cupid, the god of love and hope you will find the one you love." NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY GOD RELATED STUFF, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ My first Fairy Tail fic~! Hope you don't mind the OC in here! Enjoy~ R&R PWEASE**

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

Lucy Heartfillia. A Celestial Mage that holds 10 out of 12 of the golden keys as well as many of the silver keys. Using a whip in times of need, she battles enemies alongside her friends. She was in a guild named Fairy Tail, known all around the world as the loudest, most reckless yet the warmest of the guilds. She was one of the lights that made Fairy Tail who they were. Escaping her father's grasps, she met Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer in search of his long lost dragon father, Igneel, as well as his blue, winged exceed named Happy. Both of them helped her when she was attacked and brought her to Fairy Tail, where she now calls her home sweet home. She had many friends of completely different personalities. Namely Erza Scarlet, the strongest S-Class Requip mage that has an undying love for strawberry cake; Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Make wizard that makes non-living items out of ice in the speed of light; Wendy Marvel and Carla, the youngest sky dragon slayer that specializes in healing and boosts. Carla is her white, winged exceed that is very similar to a mother. That was Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Of course she had many other close friends, Levy McGarden, the script mage that makes anything out of words and is also the smarts of the guild; Mirajane Strauss, the takeover mage that is unstoppable when angry, popularly known as 'Match-Maker Mira'. She also runs the bar; Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger sister who is just like an angel. Extremely careful to not hurt anyone, kind hearted and is also a takeover mage, though not as powerful as her siblings; Juvia Lockser, the water mage that has an undying love for her 'Gray-sama'. Also the apple of the eyes of Lyon; Cana Alberona. Probably one of the best people who can hold their liquor the longest. Expert when it comes to cards and fortune telling; Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer that Lucy suspects had a crush on a certain script mage; Laxus Dreyar, the lightning dragon slayer that is the grandson of their master, Makarov. Of course that was just her closer friends in Fairy Tail. There were some in other guilds too.

Such as the Sabertooth Celestial Mage, Yukino Aguria. She was the quiet mage that would do nothing to hurt people whom she cares about. Owning the 2 golden keys, Pisces and Libra, as well as the secret 13th key, she entered Sabertooth but was kicked out and brought back in due to some reasons. She, too, had friends but one of the closer ones were Sting Eucliffe, a third generation white dragon slayer that is currently Sabertooth's master after they're old master disappeared; Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer that is extremely quiet and hates to start a fight. Contrary to his partner; Frosch and Lector, Frosch, commonly known as Fro, is Rogue's exceed in a pink frog costume. Lector is sting's red exceed that looks up to Sting and only Sting; Rufus Lohr, a memory make mage that memorises things easily, including other magic. They were all very nice to Yukino and she appreciates that. Though she does not have any other weapons to use, she deems useful when someone was injured as she has a lot of knowledge in first-aid.

In fact, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had made an alliance and are now celebrating happily. Now I know what you were thinking, how do I know this? Who in the flipping hell are you? Well my dear viewer, my name is Tsugami Kusashiken, better known as 'Machi'. Currently I am perched on a platform in Fairy Tail, as a crow, where everyone was throwing things around and laughing happily. I envied the happiness that they had but that was not the time. I had a mission to fulfil and my eyes were locked into 4 particular mages, chatting happily at the side of the room. Just by the looks of the boys' faces makes me want to squeal. Rogue was there, actually smiling for once and talking to Lucy about their previous mission. About how funny it was when Sting almost crashed into a tree after a hangover and about how bad of a decision Sting made when he rushed into the cave, expectantly encountering a huge boar. Lucy laughed her light laugh as Sting protested. Yukino giggled and looked at Sting with one of the nicest glance she had ever given. Lucy, too, looked as if mesmerized with Rogue's smile. It was no different for the yin and yang male dragon slayers. Sting blushed the faintest pink when Yukino giggled and Rogue gazed at Lucy's brown eyes with the fondest gaze. I chuckled to myself, thinking previously cold tigers could be melted by just the laughter of the tigress and the fairy. But of course, they had to have competition.

The fiery dragon slayer did not like it when yin talked to _his_ beautiful fairy and would try to refrain from attacking his own shadow, instead taking his jealousy out on the ice stripper before him. The same thing goes for the ice stripper I was just talking about. He did not like it when yang managed to talk to the tigress. Although they did not talk much, he still liked her company and her kind heart. Just like the fire dragon, he took it out on him. Oh young love, how I wish it would happen to everyone in the world. After all, no one deserves to be as lonely as the lonely wolf himself, Fenrir. Master stared at me and I knew I had been found. I flew down and perched myself on his shoulder. He stood up and shouted at everyone to shut up.

"HEY YA BRATS! LISTEN UP!" He coughed and continued, "I have a friend to introduce to all of ya'll!" That was my queue and I squawked loudly. The fire dragon slayer fell to the floor and laughed, pointing at me and cried, "That BIRD is your friend?! Hahaha, Gramps I think you've gone mad!" I sighed as I flew in front of that laughing lizard and was engulfed in blinding light as I transformed into my true form. Ice blue hair that has a top to bottom, light to dark gradient tied up in a ponytail, cat ears of the same colour perked up and my cat tail swished calmly. My purple dress flowed freely around my thighs and black coat completed me. I stared at the lizard before me with my purple, piercing cat eyes and teased, "He isn't so mad now huh, fire lizard?" I saw a tick mark form on his head as he charged towards me, I immediately dodged and wrapped him in my chains, pulling him towards me. "Aren't you a cutey~ Too bad we had to stop so soon. I have a mission to accomplish, a talk to initiate and a few tricks to present. So if you would excuse me Natsu Dragneel, I would be doing about my business now." I purred and threw him onto the ground, walking towards the quartet.

"Sting, Rogue, Lucy and Yukino, we need to talk." I dragged them outside the guild so no one could hear us. "I want to train you guys. Lucy Heartfillia, Yukino Agaria, Rogue Cheney and of course you Sting Eucliffe. Now you may be wondering why I picked you 4 specifically and not the dumb lizard over there is because, you guys seem to know what is going on the most. Sabertooth turned into the happy guild they are after Jiemma and Minerva's escape and I congratulate you on that. However, you 4 have lots of potential and magical power growing inside and I find that it would go to waste if you guys don't use it properly. Also—" I was cut off by Lucy. "W-wait. We don't even know you and you are telling us all this crap about potential and magic? And how do you even know our names?" She asked, confused and mad at the same time. I facepalmed myself and continued, "Of course~ How could I forget. My name is Tsugami Kusashiken but you can call me Machi. My magics are quite diverse and the reason why I chose you guys is because of your hearts and personality. See although Sting had been mean to Fairy Tail, he really didn't mean any of it and it was his version of 'jokes'. Rogue and Yukino, in the first place, had no intention of harming everyone. Lucy has one of the purest souls I had ever seen. Oh yeah the reason why I know you guys was because I've stalking you for the past 7 months." I explained quickly and smiled. They just blinked at me in confusion. I sighed and held out my Fairy Tail guild mark, showing I am no threat. I could see their shoulders immediately relax as I led them back into the guild. I assured them that everything will be fine when a certain lizard challenged me to a duel. "Oi Blue Girl! Fight me!" He said as his fist was engulfed in flames. I sighed and said, "Sure, oh and my name is Machi. Meet outside…and hope you won't die…" I walked outside calmly and the lizard followed behind.

The guild placed some bets and since they did not know what my magic was, 80% of the votes went to Natsu. I removed my cloak and had Lucy hold it as I stood calmly. "Aaannndd….BEGIN!" Master shouted and Natsu immediately released a roar. Smirking, I ate it all up. "Your flames ain't so bad lizard but I'll show you what real flames are! _Magma Storm!_" I shouted as a huge vortex of fire launched at Natsu. "I could easily eat—" "Solidify!" I cut him off as the vortex solidified into a huge magma rock, hitting him right in the chest, knocking him out. At that point, the whole guild, but Master, was in shock. Then, cheers for me erupted and Lucy ran up to me and gave me a hug, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Machi-san! What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked and the entire guild nodded, curious eyes stared at me. "Ah you can just call me Machi. I am an Elemental Beast Slayer, meaning I hold magic able to kill any beast. Ranging from Dragons to Fairies to Demons. I am a god weapon requip mage and I also hold the power to summon any god I want. Some of the gods have been bound to me and they are currently my weapons." I equipped Bastet's, the goddess of cats and women, whip and swung it, "I can teleport too." The guild stared in awe before shouting in glee, "Hooray~! We got a powerful member!" They started to party again. I looked around to see the 4 'chosen ones' stare at me and eagerly asked, "WHEN DO WE BEGIN TO TRAIN?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya~ So I've decided that this fic will be a one a week sort of fic! I've been really busy with class decoration, learning Chinese, procrastinating, learning more Chinese and EXERCISING (Nah just PE. PSSHHH who needs to exercise. Ha). I've been slacking in many ways to Sunday so yeah...can't fix that at the moment. Oh yeah. The Gods I will be using are based of off Smite's representation of them so if you really want to know what they look like, check out the Smite website or just Google it.**

**I WISH I OWN SMITE AND FAIRY TAIL BUT LIFE IS CRUEL**

* * *

><p>-Machi POV-<p>

"Machi~ I can't take this anymore~" Lucy whined as she sat down underneath a tree. "Aww~ Your legs are tired Princess-sama? I'll bet a dragon would willingly kidnap you out of this hell forest, right Yin-san?" I teased, using my hands to form a cat paw, moving like how a cat would. "Shut it, and don't call me 'Yin-san'! I have a name." I cut him off, "Yes yes I know, Rogue Cheney~ Oh yeah, Mira-san, why are you tagging along?" I stopped and twirled around, looking at the she-devil next to Lucy. Instead of an answer, all I got was a Mira mumbling about babies and marriage. I sighed and continued to move forward, ignoring the cries of exhaustion from behind.

Time skip to training ground

"Here we are nya~!" I spread out my arms and took in the fresh air. We stopped at a huge lake surrounded by lush greenery, a huge mountain not far from it and a huge volcano on the other side. "Ya see, the reason why I picked this place is because we can train you guys in all elements! The lake for water, clear sky for air, volcano for fire, mountain for earth, the day for light and night for dark. By 'we' I mean Mira-san and I since I know she is itching for some torture." I gave a wink at Mira and she nodded frantically, showing a dark glint in her eyes that even made the 'Great Stingy-bee' shiver. Lucy questioned, "Um but this way you are training 1 fairy and 3 tigers, won't we be at a disadvantage if we're training for next year's GMG?" I nodded, "That's why I have my partner to take care of 3 fairies and 1 tiger. I can't stand the lizard. Anyways, let's focus on resistance first." I spun around to face them and released a huge pressure on the 4. They immediately fell to the ground as I gave the instructions, "Your job is to stand up under this pressure within 1 hour. Time starts now!"

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"Um Machi-san? Don't you think this is too harsh for the first task?" Mira asked her, a sweatdrop forming on her forehead. Machi shrugged her off, "If they can't take pressure such as this, what will happen if they face opponents like Minerva or Libra? Under such pressure would leave them open and hopeless, allowing the opponent to take the kill." They left it at that and watched them. Sting decided he would use his strength to overcome the pressure while Rogue would use his shadows to escape. Rogue turned into a shadow, escaping the pressure range. "Hey no fair!" Lucy shouted. "It took you 5 minutes to think of that Rogue? You're gonna need to be faster than that when in the arena. At least you know now." Machi criticised, not taking her eyes off the pressure range. Lucy and Yukino both got an idea, Lucy summoned Virgo while Yukino summoned Libra. "Virgo! Dig a hole right under me and dig out of the range" Virgo nodded and did as told, allowing Lucy to escape in 13 minutes. "Libra! Can you lift the pressure for me using gravity?" Libra nodded and did so, letting her escape at the same time.

"…Bee…what in the name of Hel are you doing?!" Machi yelled, obviously annoyed with the white dragonslayer. Sting was randomly shooting roars at the direction of the pressure. "Mr. Stingybee, pressure isn't a thing. It's something you can't hit with magic." "…oh." "Oh my Zeus…" Suddenly, Sting brightened up. He managed to lift his right fist and sent a dragonslayer punch towards the ground, making a huge hole for him to crawl out of the pressure range. Machi sighed deeply and said, glaring daggers at the blonde, "Bee, 50 laps round the mountain within 30 minutes. Exceed the time limit by even a second and I'll double it." "Wha—" "GO NOW!" "A-AYE!" He took off quickly, afraid of what's to come if he disobeys. Machi turned around a faced them, smiling, "So now you know what will happen if you fail my expectations~!" The 3 survivors gulped nervously. She is obviously not one to mess with.

* * *

><p>-Machi POV-<p>

I looked at Mira next to me, "Mira? Can you supervise Rogue when he's doing his own training regiment? I have some other stuff to teach the Celestial Wizards," I turned to Rogue, "Rogue, I need you to do what I call 'Shuttle Run'. Basically, from a distance of 15 metres, you will have to go back and forth multiple times. While you are running, there will be rocks for you to carry. You have to pick up the rock, run back to the starting area, place it down, rinse and repeat. Got that?" Rogue nodded slowly, absorbing the information I threw at him. "Good. Now go. There'll be a place where a huge banner that says 'START' " Rogue and Mira left, leaving me with the 2 Celestial Wizards. I took out a bunch of items, each symbolising- and summoning –different beings. "What are those…?" Lucy asked curiously. Smugly, I replied, "God items. These items allow you to summon or use Gods." Their eyes widened in shock, not a surprise since it's Gods we're talking about. "AND, each of you can pick 3." "W-what?! No we can't possibly take them!" Yukino hastily replied. I shook my head and insisted. Lucy picked the Chained Warrior, Golden Wing and Scythe while Yukino picked the Free Warrior, Skull and Runes.

"Now then," I smirked, "Shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Machi cursed loudly as she ran through the forest. Hot on her trails was an armoured maiden with a large shield. The armoured maiden released a bunch of chains and grabbed onto Machi's legs, pulling her towards her. Machi's body slid across the ground as she glared daggers at the lifeless armoured maiden. She froze in place for 5 seconds (literally), causing the chains to break with a clang. She moved once again, jumping from tree to tree to escape the damned God. What happened? Well…

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

"Now then girls, let us begin. First, just like summoning spirits, there is a chant or code of some sorts to summon them." Machi stood a few feet away from the girls and said, "O Sand God of the Nile, grant me your power! I summon: Sobek!" A green outline of the hieroglyphs of Sobek appeared on the ground as a large, green alligator clad in gold and silver armour holding a large axe emerged from the words. The celestial mages stared in shock, first time ever seeing a God in person. Machi looked at them, "Now it's your turn. Lucy, you can summon the Goddess of Magic, Isis with the Golden Wing. Yukino, you can summon the Guardian of the Heavens, Nu Wa with the Runes." They both nodded and took turns.

"O Winged Goddess of Magic, grant me your power! I summon: Isis!" Lucy practically shouted as hieroglyphs for Isis appeared in golden on the ground. A tan woman with red wings emerged. She wore a 2 piece white cloth, that barely covers her, and a golden ring on her back. Isis bowed at her summoner and said in a graceful and clear voice, "How may I help you Lucy?" Lucy just stood there, lost for words as Yukino tried hers out.

"O Serpent Guardian of the Heavens, grant me your power! I summon: Nu Wa!" The Chinese words for Nu Wa appeared in a lighter shade of green as the serpent Goddess appeared. Her dark scarlet hair was let down, some locks tied in braids and a golden cloth covered her private parts (still really exposed though). Since the cloth was so long, it covered her legs that will occasionally turn into a white sea serpent tail. Runes of the colours purple, green, blue, orange and yellow floated around her right wrist as she greeted Yukino, "Nice to meet you Yukino." Yukino, too, stood there flabbergasted. Well, who wouldn't be shocked after seeing 3 gods in one place? Machi put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Well? Shocked?" They nodded. "There's gonna be more so be prepared. The next step, commands. Ya'll will get to know their attacks once you see them in action. So…how about we have a little test run eh Sobek?" Sobek gave her a toothy grin and snarled menacingly at Isis, "I WILL get you back for what you did with my meal!" "You were about to eat a human ALIVE Sobek! What else was I supposed to do?!" Isis shot back immediately, eyes twitching in irritation.

Machi clapped her hands to bring the attention back on her. "Enough you 2. We're gonna have a little test to show the two gals what ya really made off okay? First, Sobek versus Isis. Lucy, I need you to observe Isis' movements and reactions to Sobek, at the same time memorising her moves okay?" Lucy nodded and her eyes fixed on Isis. Machi let out a high pitched whistle and the practice match started.

* * *

><p>None of them moved for a few seconds, trying to predict what the other is going to do. All of a sudden, Sobek ran towards Isis in an abnormally fast speed for such a big alligator and swung his axe at her, hitting her on the sides and flung her to his left. A green scaled rune appeared at Sobek's waist. "That is the protection rune. Each time Sobek hits his enemy with his axe, he sort of 'steals' protection from them. Good news to the enemy, it only lasts for 4 seconds and he can only have up to 3 of them" Machi explained, not taking her eyes off the match. Sobek prepared to dash at Isis' weakened state again but she would not have any of it. She flapped her wings and formed a large spirit ball, aiming at Sobek's charging figure. She released it and let it move to Sobek before making it explode. Sobek stumbled to the ground as she prepared for another attack. Her red wings glowed gold as she got off the ground, flapping her wings rapidly and sent multiple mini spirit balls at Sobek, hitting dead on. Sobek growled and dashed at Isis, using his axe to flip her over his head as he whipped his tail, slamming her into a nearby tree. Lucy had her serious face on as she observed. She really did want to help Isis but she knew she could take it. She is a God…right?<p>

Isis stood up on her shaky legs, a large semi-circle appeared above Sobek as he was silence and stunned. He could not move a muscle as Isis unleashed another round of spirit balls his way. After getting out of his predicament, he ran towards Isis and swung his axe at her waist, knocking her off her feet as he whipped his tail again. Thankfully, Isis dodged in time. She prepared to launch another spirit ball when Sobek formed a murky lake around him and sank into it. "That's Sobek's strongest move. He would summon a murky lake, as you can see, and sink into it. Unless you can somehow pinpoint his location and hit him, he can't be hit." Isis looked around, searching for the large alligator when a large axe swung at her neck, somehow not breaking it. Isis glared at him as the circle thing on her back glowed brilliantly. A large spirit ball formed above her head, waiting to launch. Isis smirked at the look of defeat on Sobek's face as she released it, causing a huge explosion in the area.

* * *

><p>The celestial mages looked baffled. Machi smirked as she sent Sobek back to his realm. "Good job Isis…though I wouldn't say Sobek will be particularly happy about this. Kinda hoped you would be more lenient but whatever. Lucy, you got everything memorised?" "I think so…" "Good. Next is Nu Wa. Let's see what Guan Yu has to say. O Warrior Saint of War, grant me your power! I summon: Guan Yu!" A long bearded man in heavy armour appeared, holding a 2 end spear in his right hand. "I have heard from Sobek. I am ready." Guan Yu said in his deep voice. Machi nodded and the 2 took their places. Machi gave the signal and another bloody battle began.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I suck at descriptions. Just go to the official Smite website to see what they really look like. The flashback would go on for 2 chapters (this one included) btw. Hope you enjoy~<strong>!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't been updating :( Was really busy with school and shit and sadly, it will be the same for this week as well. In the world of being a student, there is something called 'tests' and those things suck. So there. There's my reason. I need to study for 8 subjects for the entire week. Somehow, this chapter turned out really long. Idk how or why but it did. Hope you enjoyed...?

* * *

><p>Nu Wa struck him another time but this time, Guan Yu was rooted, unable to move under the strong pressure of the roots. "After 5 attacks, the next attack will do that to her enemy. It'll last for around 2 seconds though." Using the root to her advantage, Nu Wa summons 3 clay soldiers towards Guan Yu. As the soldiers moved closer to him, Nu Wa shot out a blast of shards towards them. The soldiers exploded with a loud boom, sending Guan Yu backwards. At this point, his gem had been powered up 20 times. His body glowed a brilliant green and he healed himself of all the damage. He charged towards Nu Wa again and spun his blade in an incredible speed. If people didn't look closely enough, they wouldn't have noticed that it wasn't just a constant attack. "All this while, Guan Yu is stealing their protections. No one would notice at first until they realised he ain't hurting." Machi explained with an approving nod. "He had been practicing recently it seems." Nu Wa would have none of this as the arena was surrounded by a thick fog. Guan Yu looked around in search of his opponent. "The thick fog that Nu Wa creates heals her and her allies whilst making them invisible. But it fades away after she attacks."<p>

Nu Wa did the same exploding combo again, dealing heavy damage. It was too bad since Guan Yu just healed it back up. "Damn you Guan Yu! Stop healing already!" Nu Wa snapped at him, blasting more metal shards at him. "Make me," he replied with a smirk and deflected the shards easily. As a last resort, Nu Wa's legs turned into a white sea serpents and she shot up into the sky. She channelled a large amount of magical energy and fired it down at Guan Yu. "That's Nu Wa's most powerful move. You know the first game ya'll played during the GMG? 'Hidden' I think it was called. This move is damn useful in that event. After all, it hits everyone without fail." Yukino's eyes gleamed evilly, already knowing who she would pick during the games. Back to the battle.

Guan Yu took that hit really well and attacked with his own move. His horse came out of nowhere and he jumped on it. Swinging his spear around, he struck Nu Wa easily as she tried to escape in her fog, removing her invisibility. Striking her for one last time, he stunned her and he hopped of his horse, charging at her while spinning her spear repeatedly. Nu Wa finally fell to her knees, defeated. Following the unspoken rules after a fight, he helped her up and thanked her for the battle. "You've improved Guan Yu. You could probably stand up to Ao Kuang," Nu Wa teased. Guan Yu gave a light chuckle, "No way. He would knock me out without blinking!" Machi quickly healed Nu Wa to full health and sent Guan Yu back. "Before I give you guys a chance to practice, I need to tell you guys something. Can you show me the others?" Yukino and Lucy took out the other summoning items.

* * *

><p>Machi's face turned serious, all of her playful tone gone. "Lucy DO NOT. I repeat and I really mean it: DO NOT SUMMON THE CHAINED WARRIOR. Until you are strong enough, do you swear you won't summon the Chained Warrior?" Lucy looked at her quizzically before giving her a nod. Machi faced Yukino, "And you Yukino, swear on your life that you won't summon the Skull." Yukino nodded, confused about the situation. "Finally, DO NOT summon the Chained Warrior when the Free Warrior is summoned. Unless you want the world to be in ruins then sure. Other than mass destruction, DO NOT summon those 2 together, understood?" "Well yeah…but why?" Lucy asked, folding her arms over her chest. Machi sighed, "Though the Scythe is equally as dangerous, the Chained Warrior has this thing about possessing his master when he or she is weak. The Skull isn't as bad but she will plunge the entire region into darkness, causing everyone to fall asleep and have nightmares. Before I continue any further, I need to tell you about the summoning items."<p>

"Lucy, you hold the Chained Warrior Ares, the God of War and destruction. Yukino, you hold the Free Warrior Athena, the Goddess of War and Peace—which is partly why I don't recommend the 2 to be summoned together." She faced Lucy, "You also hold the Scythe of Thanatos, the Hand of Death. A.K.A the Grim Reaper. Then there's the Golden Wing that summons Isis." She then turned to look at Yukino, "You also possess the living Skull of Nox, the Goddess of Night. Then there's the runes which summon Nu Wa. In case both of you are wondering, no you do not need contracts. You can summon them any time and they wouldn't give 2 shits about it…Okay maybe _some _will but that's beside the point."

* * *

><p>[On the other side of the arena]<p>

"She sure is on point today huh."  
>"I agree. She is normally aloof but she seemed different. Must be because she needs to train 2 newbies."<br>Nu Wa sipped her tea, "Did you see the 2 other dragonslayers? Rogue and Sting I think. Boy they are cute."  
>Isis hummed in response, "They are, but I'm still sticking with Osiris. Though I wouldn't mind if they got together with the 2 girls."<br>She rolled her eyes, "Loyal as always. But I do agree with the 2nd part. Cupid would be more than happy to help."

Isis laughed at that, "Happy? He would be elated! We're gonna have to prepare for a bunch of wedding cakes soon."

[Back on the girl's side]

* * *

><p>"Now ya'll need to know something about God equip. Now Nu Wa, Isis—" She stopped upon looking at the 2 gossiping Goddesses. A tick mark formed on her forehead as she yelled, "I SWEAR TO LOKI, GET BACK HERE YOU GOSSIPING GODDESSES!" Isis and Nu Wa strolled towards them, not caring that she was pissed. Machi's face turned into a happy smile, "Good! Now I'll leave the God Equip to you guys okay? Gotta check on the dragons bye!" She was about to go off when she stopped and turned. "Wait, this might help. O Great Goddess of Cats and Unbound Wolf God, grant me your powers! I summon: Bastet! Fenrir!" The hieroglyphs and Norse code for Bastet and Fenrir respectively appeared. A slightly tanned woman with piercing blue cat-like eyes appeared. She wore a head piece of sorts with cat ears and golden, silk armour barely cover her private areas. Golden wristbands and a black panther figure on her wrists and shoulders decorated her. Whipping her whip on the ground where he cat tail laid, she purred at Fenrir, "Well well <em>wolfie<em>~ It seems that both of us got called on today. What shall we play?" The wolf standing on his hind legs grunted in response, chains around his body clang with each movement. His dark grey fur was barely kept neat as parts of his body glowed red, similar to that of lava. Baring his sharp teeth, he growled back at the cat, "I _highly_ doubt we are here to play _cat_. And stop calling me that stupid nickname!" Machi interrupted their exchange, "Well then, I'll leave ya to it! Bye~" Then she dashed off in a blur.

* * *

><p>-Fenrir's POV-<p>

I mentally facepalmed. Not only is Machi a lazy asshole, she's a forgetful one too. First of all, what the hell were we supposed to do?! Dig holes in hopes of finding buried treasure?! I let out a soft growl and asked, "So, what the hell are we supposed to do?" "Language Fenrir. Apparently you guys are to help us teach the 2 girls here how to equip Gods." Nu Wa replied. Oh. Now it all makes sense. Nu Wa and Isis both have really little experience with God Equip. When Machi was their 'owner', she normally used me and the cat. "Well then, first of all you have to learn the spell to equip the God." Bastet purred, her tail swishing side to side. "Here's an example: Thou Goddess of Cats shall be bound to I! Requip: Bastet! Something like that, just replace the words with whatever and you're good~ Now go ahead and try." I watched the girls try it out.

* * *

><p>"Thou Goddess of MagicGuardian of Heaven shall be bound to I! Requip: Isis/Nu Wa!" The girls said together and they were engulfed in golden light. The blonde girl was wearing the exact same clothes as Isis, her arms now attached to red wings. The other girl wore the same clothes as Nu Wa, her hair now a lot longer to fit the Goddess' style. "Wow! This feels…weird to say the least but cool anyways!" The blonde looked at herself and flapped her wings, almost causing us to fall over. "Watch it. Her wings are way stronger than you think." I growled at her, obviously pissed. "A-ah sorry…" I sighed and continued Bastet's sentence, "I'm sure you've seen them fight right? Try out some of their moves. Hey blonde, try out the bird's Wing Gust. She'll give you instructions. And you, White, try out her Trigger. She'll tell you what to do too."

-Normal POV-

On cue, Isis used telepathy to communicate with Lucy. "Lucy, spread out your wings in front of you and imagine a big ball of light in front of you. After that, you should float and keep flapping." Doing as she was told, she lifted up her wings and did so. She looked surprised that a large light ball formed inbetween her wings and felt herself float. Using all her might, she flapped her wings and somehow moved in different directions, making sure none of them hit the others. "Wow…" She stopped and pumped her fist, well more like wing, in the air. Fenrir nodded in approval and signalled Yukino to start.

"Yukino," Nu Wa's calm voice reverberated in her mind, "Imagine a bunch of metal shards circling your wrist and just shoot it out or something." She did just that but almost hit Fenrir. Fenrir growled at her and charged, losing her when she used her fog out of panic. He huffed and went back to his spot, thinking he'll get back at her later. They practiced a lot more before they got tired and sick of practicing. "Jeez, I wish we could try it out on a different target. No enemy would just stay there and not move." Lucy said as she turned around, only to get angry.

* * *

><p>"Give me a clue."<br>"Nope~"  
>"C'mon Bastet! All you gave me was 6 letters and no clues what-so-ever!"<br>"This game doesn't have clues Fenrir."  
>"But—"<p>

He was cut off when Lucy screamed at them, "HOW COULD BOTH OF YOU BE PLAYING 'HANG MAN' WHEN WE ARE HERE TRAINING?!" Nu Wa, now unequipped, and Yukino were trying hard to calm Lucy down, Isis not caring about them at all. Fenrir ignored her and continued to guess.

"Is there an 'S'?"

"Yup~ You are finally getting it Fenrir!" Bastet clawed two 'S's on the ground.

"Damnit. I can't risk asking another letter…" He looked down at the hanging man clawed on the ground, just a line away from getting hanged. Well, he wouldn't need to worry about that anymore.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the skies darkened and thunderstorms brewed. The Gods could even feel the volcano acting up when the ground shook violently. A huge figure appeared in the form of a human. His body leaked out blood from everywhere, his hair was dripping of water that was not from the storm that had yet to start, parts of his flesh cut and his eyes were white, deprived from any sign of life. He roared a mighty roar, his chest exposed, baring a huge hole in the middle that was dripping of poison. He smashed down at them and released a wave of lava towards them. Isis immediately equipped herself on Lucy and had fly up high. Nu Wa did the same and Yukino floated up to safety. Bastet just climbed onto Fenrir, her tail brushing the hot lava slightly as he stood, withstanding the molten lava. They weren't safe yet though. The monster shot a thunderbolt towards the mages and they barely dodged it. Lucy powered up a wing gust and attacked whatever that monster is with all her might, same with Yukino and her metal shards.<p>

"Hey Bastet? Remember the game just now?" Fenrir asked as the lava died down. "Fenrir this is no time to be—" "I found out the answer. Nessus." The last bits of lava died down and he pounced at Nessus, leaving claw marks all over his body. Bastet pulled out her whip and whipped at him, releasing her cats at the same time. Her cats chased after their target repeatedly before ultimately get crushed easily. The other 3 noticed the huge commotion and sudden rain too and immediately rushed to the scene. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Was the white dragonslayer's reaction when he saw Lucy with wings, Yukino floating, the upper body of a naked man with no pupils, a grey wolf and a human cat. Contrary to Sting's reaction, Mira and Rogue turned serious and charged towards Nessus, only to be swatted away by a large hand. Fenrir howled when he got hit and flung to the ground. Bastet looked back for only a second to check on her wolf friend when she received the same treatment. Fenrir shook his head angrily and snarled. Bastet got back up as well but had him stay back. "What the Hel Bastet?!" She said nothing to him but shouted at Lucy, "Hey blonde chick! Summon Ares!" Fenrir looked at her like she lost her cat features. "Have you finally lost your mind Bastet?! I know you are dumb but really?!" Fenrir grabbed her shoulders fiercely and shook her. "Just trust me already!" Bastet retorted and extended her whip to pull Lucy down. Lucy asked timidly, "Uh Bastet right? Yeah, why do you want to summon him?!" "BASTET ARE YOU CRAZY YOU SON OF A SCYLLA?!" Isis yelled at her, unequipped from Lucy. Bastet looked at her and sighed before explaining, "Isis, the main problem in the damned thing is movement. If it can't move, it can't defend. You know very well that his chains are unbreakable." Isis stood motionless before making a 'tch' sound and was fading away in gold light.

"Hey Isis before you go?"  
>Isis looked at Bastet.<br>"I'm gonna tell Scylla about what you said 'bout her."  
>"WHAT NO—"<p>

* * *

><p>Fenrir looked unsure himself but gave Lucy the permission anyway. Might as well give it a shot right? "O Dark God of War, grant me your power! I summon: Ares!" A bright red light in the form of flames danced around on the ground, spelling the Greek words for Ares. The red flames died down and a man appeared. He was dressed in gold armour and held a huge golden shield. Chains hung loosely round his body much like Fenrir. He let out a mighty war cry and looked at his surroundings. "Uh…hey Ares? Can you help us tie down that thing over there?" Lucy pointed to Nessus, she could've sworn his eyes widened at the sight of Nessus before he released a large bundle of chains that wrapped around Nessus' body, restraining him from moving. Rogue, who was hitting him the entire time, looked back to see Ares with Lucy. He felt a pang of jealousy for no apparent reason before turning back to Nessus. Finally able to land a hit on the large monster, they took him out easily and everything turned quiet.<p>

Rogue finally turned to Lucy and was about to grab onto her when Ares, who was now behind her, wrapped his chains around her, forcing her to equip him. "Shit. EVERYONE STAND BACK!" Fenrir shouted when he felt the chains wrap around his own body, swinging him round and round in circles and knocked him out on a tree. Since his body did not disappear, it meant he was still good to battle. Bastet growled at him and hit him with her whip and sent her cats out again. However, the assassin didn't do much when her body was sent flying next to Fenrir's. Rogue growled "Mira! Can you get Machi?!" Mira nodded and went off, leaving the 3 to defend for themselves.

"White dragon's roar!"

"Shadow dragon's roar!"

A flurry of attacks shot out from both sides. Ares shot out chains and held out his shield repeatedly, making it near impossible to leave a scratch on him. Yet, he couldn't really attack either, only relying on his chains and flames. "Heh. I'd bet Natsu-san would mock your taste in flames!" Sting taunted as he landed another punch on his shield. Yukino sent out minion after minion, fired shard after shard, like a video on repeat. Rogue snuck in and out of his shadows, hoping to catch him off-guard but it never did, causing him to be in the same spot as the rest. "Damn it! It just won't work!"

Through the bushes, a huge beam of light hit Ares straight on, pushing him back. Machi appeared with an equipped Ra and a pissed of Mira. She wore a large golden, Egyptian headdress and a huge, sun-like circle in the middle of her golden dress. She held a golden staff in her right claw that replaced her hands, along with her legs. Machi summoned a circle of light around the tigers, healing them from some damage while Mira turned into her Satan Soul. Fenrir and Bastet disappeared in a golden light, much to their disappointment. Mira charged towards Ares and pinned him to a tree. Her eyes widened as she saw Lucy in his armour, her pupils were completely red and held no emotions. Mira murmured an apology as she flung him towards Machi, who gladly charred his armour with her sunrays. Ares threw out his chains and grabbed Machi with them, flinging both of them to somewhere else. The others ran towards them, hoping both would be alright.

"Tch. You are so fucking stubborn Ares." Machi growled and unequipped Ra. She turned her heels and ran through the forest, Ares following her at a crazy speed.


	5. Chapter 45

**I was really busy the past few days with exams and Jogathon (I have to run 3.2km none stop) so this was all I could manage. Normal 'once-a-week' chapters will resume next week! For now, enjoy this short add on~!**

* * *

><p><em>Set after the battle with Nessus, where all the Gods gather.<em>

Fenrir and Bastet returned after the battle. They quickly went to the healing fountain and rest. "I could've sworn he was dead." He dusted invisible dust on his fur. "Mhm…Maybe someone resurrected him? It has been becoming much more common nowadays." She replied tiredly and plopped down next to him. There was a comfortable silence for a while, until Bastet asked, "Wanna play a game?"

"Is there an 'E'?" The dark grey wolf sat cross-legged in front of a huge board. "Yep!" Bastet happily jumped up and wrote a letter 'e' at the end. Fenrir tilted his head in confusion, his bushy tail swished impatiently. The board showed 7 blanks, 3 of the blanks already filled up.

**A_A_ _ _E**

All of a sudden, Fenrir jumped up and shouted, "Arachne!" Bastet did a twirl and clapped cheerfully, glad that he finally got it right. "It's not all that hard really. You only know, what, 4 other gods with an 'e' at the back?" Nemesis deadpanned, sipping on her cup of tea. She wore a white helmet of sorts that covered her eyes. Her silver scales floated by her side and her sword leaned against the chair. "C'mon Nemesis, give the wolf a break. It's not like he offended you or anything." Kali calmly said, sipping her own cup of tea with one of her 4 hands. She wore skimpy blood red armour and held multiple daggers in her hands. Her light blue eyes that matched her blue skin peaceful and calm. Out of a blue, a serpent was thrown Fenrir's way, slamming him into the board and broke it in half. "What the hell Ku?!" He snapped at the green, feathered flying serpent. Kukulkan, the Serpent God of the Nine Winds, shook his head and sent a glare towards Fenrir, before facing his opponent again. A well-built man with scars over his body stood before them, wearing a smirk over his face and his signature jaguar-like armour. "Don't blame me! Blame this imposter of a jaguar!" The serpent yelled before launching itself at Xbalanque, the Hidden Jaguar Sun.

Kukulkan sent a tornado his way, damaging him every second but the nimble hunter was not fazed. He pulls out a dartshooter and shot the serpent with 10 poison darts. Kukulkan dashed towards him and fired a few attacks. The attacks went back and forth over and over again, it came to the point where it was boring the others.

"Can't they have a better fighting style? It's always the same thing." Fenrir yawned.

"Agreed. Can either of them play on the defence for once? I know they aren't made for that but at least try." Nemesis commented, pouring herself another cup of tea. "Gosh. They're at it again?" A petite, orange-haired girl came out of nowhere and murmured. Scylla, the 'Horror of the Sea' as they would call her, wore a very princess-like crown and dress that covered her legs. Under that long dress are 4 ferocious man-eating wolves helping her walk. "Oh good timing Scylla! I've got something to tell you!" Bastet chirped and whispered something in her ears. Having heightened senses, Fenrir heard everything and sighed loudly. "Bastet. Do you have any idea—" "ISIS YOU STUPID BIRD I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Scylla lifted off and all 4 of her wolves appeared from underneath, ready to chew Isis. From another room, Fenrir and Bastet could hear a 'shit' and a panicked flapping of wings. Scylla then took off, going to tear Isis into little pieces of bird meat. The cat rolled on the floor and giggled loudly, unable to control her laughter any longer.

Bastet yawned loudly after calming down and said, "Tell me once the world isn't burning from Ra. I'm gonna take a nap." Just as she was about to go to her room, the cat-like blue eye on her whip glowed brightly, so did Fenrir's lava in his body. "OH FUCK YOU MACHI!" The cat angrily yelled and the wolf replied, "Karma is a bitch. So is Nemesis. Remember that next time." They then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I will get that wolf next time. I was feeling bad for them but nevermind that." Nemesis mumbled, shaking her head in disapproval. "Thought so." Kali replied, as if it was normal. And in whatever reality they were in, was really normal. Before long, a blur of red wings flew by them.


End file.
